True Friends?
by missjonaswannabe
Summary: When new girl Emma moves to Malibu and meets Miley, they become bffls. Will drama with the Jonas Brothers split them up? Rated T just in case... Please read and don't forget to review!
1. Chapter 1

Srry it took me so long to add on the story, my computer broke down. Hope you like!!!!

"Emma get down here I have something to tell you!" my mom called from in the kitchen."What mom?" I asked "Well…" she said with a big smil on her face "Your dad lost his job!" I thought to myself why is this a good thing?!!! "So" she said still smiling " Me and your father had been looking for jobs and we found one. BUT we would have to move."

My jaw dropped.

" OMIGOD!!!!!!! WHY???" I asked trying to hold back tears.

"Well the job that your father got was filming some new TV show called _Hannah Montana. _To film it we would have to move to….."

GULP. Prepare yourself for the worst Emma.

"MALIBU!!!!!" she yelled with a gigantic smile on her face.

My heart skipped a beat.

" OMIGOD!!!!!!! WE ARE MOVING TO MALIBU!!!!!!" I screamed. I couldn't believe it. I was the luckiest girl alive. MY family was moving from freezing cold New Hampshire to sunny & warm MALIBU!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. moved in

Ok here is Chapter 2. Sorry its short. Chapter 3 is rlly long though. PLZ PLZ PLZ review so I can figure out my next chapter!! Oh and by the way I kinda skipped through the whole traveling to Malibu so right now Emma is at her new house.

Also….

Just call me miss jonas- thank you for the advice!!! )

" Kids!" my dad yelled. "Start moving in furniture!"

"Awww dad do we have to!? We just got here!" Cole complained.

"Well unless you wanna sleep in the car tonight, I suggest you start moving in your beds!" He said as he opened the door and got into the driver's side of his truck. "I've got to go check out the site that I'm going film at." Just as he started to back out I yelled,

"Wait! Can I come with you? I herd about the show on the radio and I wanted to check it out."

He stopped driving and thought about it. Whenever he thinks he does this weird thing with his cheeks. He kinda sucks them in like a fish.

"I suppose." He said

"WHAT!!!" the twins yelled "Why does she get to get out of working?"

"Because I love her more than you." He says sarcastically. "Now Emma hurry up!" I ran to the van and grabbed my NEW phone (thanks to the 'rents) of the seat and hopped in the truck. On the way there I texted my friend Brooke. Everyone's summer break had just started so I didn't have to worry about her being in school….

Me: hey im on my way 2 da filmin site 4 da show rit now

Her: o kool I gtg cause im lik da movies rit now

Me: o wit hoo?

Her: da hole gang. AKA averill, makayla, ally, jess, & sarah

Me: O kool tell every1 I luv dem & miss dem

Her: can do ily!

I sighed. All my friends were at the movies. I missed them so much. "Anything wrong?" my dad asked. I debated whether I should tell him I missed my friends. He was the reason we moved here and I didn't wanna disappoint him.

"Well" I said "I'm glad we moved here and all but I'm still getting used to not having my friends here."

"Oh." He replied, thankfully not looking disappointed "I'm sure you will find friends here. Who knows you may even become best pals with Miley!"

"Miley?" I asked

"Yes, Miley. She is the girl who plays Hannah. I haven't met her yet but she is your age so you never know!"

"Oh" I said as I turned my head and looked out the window. Little did we both know that was exactly what would happen.


	3. meeting miley

Okay hope you enjoyed the last chapter. This one is wicked long PLEASSE REVIEW!!!!!!!

Emma's POV

When we arrived at the site I almost fainted.

The place was HUGE!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Well this is it!" my dad said, "You like?"

"Dad this place is HUGE!"

"Well stop staring and get out of the car!"

When we found the crew that he would be filming with they immediately started talking. About the new house, the truck, and ALL the filming gear. When somebody finally noticed me (I think the guy's name was Phillip) He said "Oh you must be Emma!"

"Yup"

"Well Miley is just in that room over there. I think she will be happy to meet you. You to will be spending a lot of time together!"

"Oh. I think I'll go say hi"

I put my cell in my pocket. It barely fit. I walked over to the door. I wasn't quite sure what to do. I mean she WAS a celebrity. I figured I should knock. So I did.

"Who is it?" A sweet voice called from inside the door.

"Ummm I'm Emma, the new film guy's daughter. Phillip told me to come see you because we would be spending a lot of time together."

Miley's POV

I wonder what it will bee like to be a star?

Will I be widely loved?

Will I come out with a CD?

Are people gonna think I'm a snooty brat?

Gosh I wish I had a friend to ask these questions.

KNOCK KNOCK!

Who could that be?

"Who is it?" I asked

"Ummm I'm Emma, the new film guy's daughter. Phillip told me to come see you because we would be spending a lot of time together."

Emma. Huh. I like that name.

I walked to the door and opened it. There stood Emma. She was blonde with shoulder length hair and light freckles. She had on jeans and a Abercrombie & Fitch shirt.

"Hi" I said, "C'mon in."

Emma's POV

"Hi" she said, "C'mon in."

As I walked in I got the sudden whiff of lilacs. It smelt good. I looked around. It was obviously her dressing room, but it was pretty clean. She had a pink couch to match the peach colored walls. There was a small TV sitting on a mini-fridge across from the couch. There was also a laptop and phone. This little area that I was looking at seemed to be a retreat from the racks of clothes that covered the rest of the room. Luckily, most of the clothes were on the racks and not on the floor. Like all dressing rooms there was a make-up counter with a light up mirror. I liked the dressing room a lot.

_An hour or so later…_

After about an hour of hanging out with Miley I felt like I had known her forever.

We both liked the color green, pizza with everything except pineapples, polka dots, and the first colors you see in the sky in the morning. "Lets go to the beach" Miley said, "I need some fresh air." We asked my dad and then rushed to the beach to soak up the sun. As we were walking Miley pulled out to pairs of sunglasses and hair ties.

"Whats this for?" I asked

"Paparazzi" she said as she pulled her long brown hair back into a bun.

We spent about 2 hours at the beach. We collected TONS of seashells, swam, and drooled over boys. On our way back to the site she said,

"I'm going to a party tonight and I'm supposed to bring a friend. Do you wanna come?"

ME? Going to a Hollywood party???!!!

"Of course!" I said, " I'll call my dad right now."

RINGGGGGGGG! RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!

"Hello?" my dad said

"Hey dad its Em. Can I go to a party tonight with Miley? PLEASE??? Its my 1st night out here an I wanna hang with my friend! PLEASE!!!!"

"Wellllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll……………"

"Please?"

"I suppose. But you have to be back by 3:00 am."

" 3:00!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YES!!! Thank you dad! I love you! Bye!"

" Bye sweetie. I love you too."

_Back at the site, getting ready……. _

"We look gorgeous!" Miley said

I had to agree. We really did look awesome.

Her: Jean-capris, knee-high brown boots, teal shirt and light brown mini- jacket. She had loose pigtails in her hair.

Me: White mini-skirt, purple and white striped top and purple flats. I clipped back my bangs and curled my hair. I couldn't wait to get there.


	4. Limo ride

Srry about the confusion with Chapter 3 everybody!!!!!!! I thought I had added it on.

**PLLLLLLLLEEAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEEEE REVIEW!!!!!!!! Right now I only have 2 reviews!! I t is REALY hard to write a story on just 2 reviews!!!!**

Miley's POV 

RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGG!!!!!!!! RRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Who could be calling? "I'll be right back Emma." I said and walked out of the dressing room.

"Hello?"

"Hey Miley! Its Kevin. Our limo just broke down next to Benny's Restaurant. Can you send your driver over here to give us a lift to the party?"

"Oh yea sure! We are on our way now!"

"Thanks a ton!!" Kevin said and hung up the phone

Emma's POV 

Only an hour till the party. I can't wait!!!!!!

"Emma you ready to go??" Miley said peaking he head in the door

"Yea, but there is an hour till the party."

"I know, but we have to give the Jonas Brothers a ride to the party and they are all the way over by Benny's Restaurant."

"WE ARE GONNA GIVE THE JONAS BROTHERS A RIDE!!!! OMIGOD!!!"

We got into the limo and drove to Benny's. It was small, but looked nice to eat at. Not to fancy, not to casual. Plus it had a great view of the ocean. And there, right in the parking lot stood the Jonas Brothers. All 3 in designer clothes, standing outside their broken down limo. By the time they were in our limo I could barely stand it. I wanted to scream, like one of their adoring fans. But I knew I would look like a freak if I did. So I just sat there twiddling my thumbs.

"Hey!" Miley said "Glad we could give you a ride!"

"Ya thanks a ton!" Joe said

"Whos this?" Nick asked

"Oh I'm Emma. My dad films Miley's show."

"Oh. Nice to meet you Emma!" Nick said and stuck out his hand for me too shake. As I shook it I felt something cold against my hand. I looked down and realized it was his purity ring. Small and silver it fit on his finger perfectly. I looked up into his eyes and I soon as I saw them I knew my life wasn't going to be the same. I shook Joe and Kevin's hands to, both with their purity rings and rich chocolate- pudding colored eyes. I wondered if they would keep their purity after tonight. Something told me this was gonna be a WILD party.

Srry it was short but I NEED MORE REVEIWS!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Dance Party

THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!! KEEP IT UP!! It is a lot easier to right with suggestions and stuff.**

**Mayniac- those dating ideas were good. I'll probably use them!**

**Emma's POV**

By the time we got to the party I was pretty comfortable around Kevin, Joe, and Nick.

"Well here we are!" Miley said, "Its party time!!"

We piled out of the car and into the club that the party was at. Inside it was dark except for the DJ lights and a light over a HUGE circular table where people could sit, eat, and take a break from dancing. On the dance floor there was a TON of people and all of them were famous. I only recognized a few, Zack Efron, Vanessa Hudgends, T-Pain and Josh Hucherson, to name a few.

"Well let's dance!" Joe exclaimed and headed to the dance floor. Miley followed. They started dancing with each other… really close. It wasn't that much of a surprise because that's how everyone was dancing.

"Love connection!" Kevin said, "You can totally tell."

"Ya." I agreed. The way they were looking at each other, you could tell. Kevin spotted Emily Osment and headed her way.

"Kevin has liked her for a while." Nick said, "He talks about her all the time."

"Oh." I said I felt kinda awkward just standing here so I said, "I'm gonna go get a drink." He nodded and I headed off. After getting a drink, Miley called me over and I danced with her. Joe must have gone somewhere.

Nick's POV

Dang!! Why didn't I ask her to dance!! She is sooooo cute! I gotta find a way to dance with her. If only I could find her…..

"Nick! Get over here!" Joe called from the giant circular table. I walked over and sat down.

"Your digging Emma aren't you!"

"Well ya." I replied "How did you tell?"

"The way you look at her, man. She likes you too."

"She does?"

"Ya! Whenever you're around her she gets all nervous. You can tell."

" Are you sure?"

"Ya man! Go dance with her!! She is over by Miley."

"Wait a second. I'm not gonna dance with her unless you dance with Miley again."

"What do you mean?"

"Dude, your totally into her, just admit it."

"Fine. I do like her."

"Then will you dance with her if I dance with Emma?"

"Sure."

We headed over to where they were dancing.

Emma's POV

I'm glad I had started dancing with Miley. She was so fun, doing the oddest dance moves, not even caring that people were staring. She dragged me in and I started too. More people started looking, but after a while some people joined in. Then more and more people, like it was some kind of new fad. The DJ had on some odd reggae/pop song and everyone was dancing weird. By the end of the song everyone was laughing and saying, "We probably just so looked stupid! Oh well!!" I was glad people were having a good time. But then the DJ turned on "Cyclone" by Baby Bash and everyone went back to dancing real close, I guess it was how everyone danced now. I turned around and I saw Joe AND NICK walking towards us. Omigod. Do I look okay?? Am I dancing weird??

"Miley!" I yell. The music is so loud they Joe and Nick wouldn't be able to hear us anyways.

"What?!"

I point over to Nick and Joe. Her jaw drops.

"Omigod! Do I look okay?!"

"You look fine! Why?!"

"Joe is hot!" she says with a smile

"Ohhhhh! Do I look okay?"

"Yea! Let me guess, your digging Nick?!"

I nod and smile. Finally Joe and Nick reach us.

"Mind if we dance with girls?!" Joe asks.

"Not at all!" Miley and I say.

Joe heads straight to Miley. She flashes me a quick smile, winks and turns to Joe. They dance. I turn to Nick. He starts dancing and so do I. At first its kind of awkward, we keep our distance. I think we both have a shy side to us. I'm defiantly not as outgoing as Miley. And Joe……… well he is Joe. He is probably the most outgoing Jonas Brother. But then the DJ turns on my favorite song, "Low" by Flo Rida. I can tell Nick likes it to because he is getting more comfortable. We get closer and closer until we are dancing as close as everybody else.

I like it….. a lot.


	6. In love?

**okay guys here is Chapter 6. im in study at school right now so it might be kind of short...**

**oh and btw it is after the party. Emma ended up sleeping over Miley's because her dad didn't want to pick her up. lol.**

**Emma's POV**

Wow. wowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowow. That was a great party. Dancing next to Nick was amazing. His cologne smelt amazing. His hair looked amazing. He is amazing. As soon as the intercome said they would be showing "Disturbia" upstairs I knew he was mine for the rest of the night. The way he held me through the whole movie. It was amazing. Everything about tonight, with him, was amazing. I think I have fallen in love.

**Nick's POV**

She was amazing. She IS amazing. I felt so...incredable holding her during the movie. The smell of her hair. The way she felt in my arms. She made me feel like I finally had a place in this world. Like my heart was complete. It was like that quote on the sign in the kitchen.

"We were given two eyes to see, two legs to walk, two ears to hear, but only one heart. That is because someone has the other and you must find that someone because they someone will complete you."

Emma hoolds my other heart. She completes me. If I am seperated from her I willl die. I think I have fallen in love.

**Okay I know it was short but I am in study. Plus i dont have any ideas of what should happen next. PLEASE REVEIW!! I need some ideas. O btw i think after i have talk about their teen years i might start a new book about when they get married and have kids and stuff. REVEIEW!! Tell me what you think I should name it.)**


	7. authors note

Ok people. I don't mean to be mean, but I CAN NOT write my story right now. Wanna know why?? BECAUSE even though you reviewed (which I am very happy about )

You DIDN'T GIVE ME ANY IDEAS!! GIVE ME SOME IDEAS PEOPLE!! I have absolutely NOCLUE AT ALL of what should happen next so I am having a little competition…..

YOU HAVE 2 DAYS!!

Whoever can come up with the best idea of what should happen next will get a very nice thank you from me. YES I KNOW IT'S A STUPID PRIZE, but I really really need ideas!! And im trying to motivate you to tell me what to do!! What do you want!!

TELL ME!!

So get on it people cause you have 2 DAYS!! Hurry! Time is running out!! Tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock ticktock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock HURRY!!


	8. please be mine

**okay well i took in some suggestions and i came out with... CHAPTER 8!! YAY!! lol well don't forget to reveiw and also, if you haven't gotten the memo, i wrote a new story called Hello Beautiful. Just go on my profile and click on the link if you want to read it!!**

**Emma's POV:**

I can't wait!! Nick was taking me out, to Benny's where we met, for our 4 year annaversary!! And to top it off, i looked pretty good!I had on a gray & white top, denim capris, and black and white rubber flip-flops. **(here is the link, ****/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/product1010110851395155-11216012103****, the shirt and flip-flops are on the side!!)** This was gonna be a great night. I herd his truck pull up. I grabbed my new green EnV and headed out the door.

"There's my baby girl!" Nick said and leaned over and gave me a kiss. "Ready for the best night of your life??"

"I can't wait!" i said as we pulled out of my driveway and headed to Benny's.

When we got there and were inside i realized something was wrong. Nobody was here!

"Um Nick, nobody is here?!"

"I know." he replied with a smile

Suddenly I realized what he had done. He had rented out the whole resteraunt!!

"Nick! I can't belive you did this all for me!"

"Well its a special night!" he said "I wanted to make sure it was perfect."

After we were seated (they had a very nice veiw of the ocean), we orded. I got oysters and he got lobster. We ate our food, paid and left.

"That was amazing Nick" i said as we got into the car.

"Why are you getting in there?" asked Nick. "That was just the beginning..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I have a surprise for you." He said with a smile creeping up on his face. "Now put this on." He put the blindfold around my eyes.

"What are you doing, Nick?"

"I can't tell you, it's a surprise." I heard a smile in his voice as he lead me somewhere. After a while we stopped and he sat me down and took my shoes off. He must have taken his shoes off too, because we stood up and I felt the sand squish in between my toes.

I felt the salty water of the ocean slither by my feet.

"Nick, what are we doing here?" I asked.

"You'll see, honey, you'll see." We walked along the beach for a while as I was still blinded. He stopped and I looked at him (blindly) with a questioning face.

"Open your hand." I opened my hand and he placed his in mine.

"I just wanted to let you know that I love you so much and...

_I'll be there forever_

_You will see that it's better_

_All our hopes and our dreams_

_Will come true_

_I will not disappoint you _

_I will be right there for you_

_'Til the end, the end of time_

_Please be mine"_

Nick took off the blindfold and I looked down to see the man of my dreams on one knee with a beautiful ring in a white box in his hand.

"Emma Lorie Dell, will you Please Be Mine?"

I stopped breathing and tears came to my eyes. "Of course." Was all I could say. Right as Nick stood up, I leaned in to kiss him when a huge wave washed over us.

"The ring!' Nick yelled. He stood up and looked at my smiling face.

"I've got it." I smiled at him and leaned in for the kiss of a lifetime.

**AWWWWWWWW! SOCUTE! my friend brooke helped me write it so thanks brooke!! DONT FORGET TO REVEIW!!**


	9. Thank you Kevin!

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been busy. Anyways, here is the next chapter!!**

**Nick's Pov:**

"The ring!" I yelled and looked up at Emma. She was smiling.

"I'v got it." she said, still smiling. Then she leaned in for a kiss. My thoughts melted away. I'll I could think about was her and me, and how we would be spending the rest of our lives together. How I loved her so much. Nothing, Nothing at all, would ever come between us.

_Three days later..._

_"When you look me in the eyes,_

_And say I do..."_

I threw my guitar on the bed.

"Thats not it either!" I said to myself. I was getting mad. I had started writing a song about Emma, but I just couldn't figure out the chorus.

"What did you say!?" Emma yelled from the kitchen.

"Nothing! Just talking to myself!" I yelled back

"Okay!" she said. You could hear the smile in her voice.

I'll call Kevin. He will know what to do.

6-7-4-0-0-0-0 **(please don't call that number in real life! i just made it up!)**

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!

"Hello?"

"Hey Kev. Its Nick."

"Hey man! Whats crack-a-lackin??"

"Not much. Well. Something."

"Oh-no. Did she say she doesn't wanna marry you?! I'll be right over!"

"NO! No, she said she would-"

"OH MY GOSH! Really!?"

"Ya dude. I thought I told you that already?!"

"Oooo...ummmm.. o ya. I guess you did."

I rolled my eyes. "Ya. Anyways, I want to write her a song but I can't figure out the chorus."

"Well sing me what you have so far."

I put down the phone on the bed and turned it on speaker.

"Can you hear me?" I asked

"Loud and clear!" he answered "Now sing!"

"Okay...

_If the heart is always searching, _

_Can it ever find a home?_

_I'v been looking for that someone, _

_I'll never make it own my own._

_Dreams can't take the place of loving you._

_Theres got to be a milloion reasons why its true,_

_When you look me in the eyes..."_

"Wow. That's great!"

"I guess so but I can't figure out the rest. I'v got the whole rest of the song to, but I can't figure out the chorus!"

"Hmmmmm... lets think..."

I waited about a minute. Finally he answered.

"How about,

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_And tell me that you love me,_

_Everythings alright._

_When your right here by my side._

_When I hold you in my arms,_

_I know that it's forever._

_I just gotta let you know,_

_I never wanna let you go."_

"That's great Kev!! Thanks you so much!"

"No prob. I got to go though."

"Alright. Thanks again!"

"Your welcome. Bye!"

CLICK.

I finally have a song. Now I just gotta find the right time to sing it to her...

**So cute! I wanted to have ne of the songs be tied in with my story. DON'T FORGET TO REVEIW! And read my other stories if you haven't already! )**


	10. Plans

**Okay i got a lot of reveiws saying update soon, and I have nothing to do so... here's chapter 10!! Also someone was wondering how old Nemma and Moe were and all 4 of them are in their early 20's. Anyways, here is the next chapter!**

**Nick's POV: **

"Hey Emma." I said walking into the kitchen.

"What?" she turned around and smiled, drying here hand on a kitchen cloth.

"How about you and I go to the beach tonight for a picnic?"

"Oooooooo! Good idea! But why?"

"I don't know. I just think it would be fun."

"Okay! I'll start packing the food!"

I laughed "I'll help too."

_Later that night..._

"Are you sure we have everything?" Emma asked looking through the picnic basket. Her head was basically in the basket. I put my hands on her sholders a pulled her up.

"I'm sure." I said.

**Joe's POV:**

"Ooooooooooooo Joe!!" Miley said coming out onto the porch.

"Wha-at?" I answered

"I don't know." She said shrugging " I'm just bored."

I chuckled. It was like Miley to do that.

"I just got off the phone with Emma."

"Oh. And what did she say?"

"Her and Nick are going out for a picnic on the beach tonight."

"Why?"

"Cause they felt like it."

I laughed "Oh. Maybe we could go with them. Would you want to?"

"I would love to! Great idea!"

"I 'll go call Nick." I said and walked into the house.

6-7-4-1-1-1-1

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!

"Hello?"

"Hey hey man! It's Joe!"

"Oh hey! Whats up?"

"Well Miles told me that you and Emma were going to the beach for a picnic tonight. Mind if we join you?"

"Of course you can come! That will make it even better!"

"Yah. Thanks. I have...well... I have something important to do tonight."

"Oh. Well I'll se you later."

"When should we meet?"

"How about at the north side, around...um... say 6:00"

"Okay!"

"See you there!"

**Looks like they will have fun! Don't forget to reveiw!**


End file.
